family
by himawari jasmien 17
Summary: Draco dan HArry yang telah berkeluarga dan memiliki 4 anak mengunjungi rumah Ron dan Hermione namun disana mereka bertemu dengan Astoria yang merupakan mantan Tunangan Draco, apa yang akan terjadi?silahkan baca dan tunggu chap 2
1. Chapter 1

Haloo!sebelum aku buat lagi cerita DraRry aku mau ucapin makasih buat yang udah ngereview fic aku yang judulnya falling, iya aku salah nulis judulnya nanti aku perbaiki deh dan makasih buat saran-saran membangunya aku sangat terbantu dengan saran sempai-sempai sekalian#bungkuk-bungku badan,  
>sekali lagi aku ucapin makasih karena kalian mau baca fic gaje penuh typo miliku itu,udah gaje abal lagi tuh fic hehe dan sempai-sempai boleh manggil aku dengan sebutan hima aja atau hima-chan juga boleh jangan pake emebel-embel ' san' soalnya aku gak pantes pake itu usiaku juga masih 11 tahun hehe dan sekali lagi aku ucapin terimaksih sebesar-besarnay buat sempai-sempai yang udah review fic gaje aku dan ini adalah fic persembahan aku buat kalian<p>

Semua character dalam cerita ini cumin milik ibu JK rowling kok paling nyempil sedikit OC yang aku buat dari pemikiran anehku yang terbilang cukup bikin orang bingung hehe.  
>WARNING!cowok hamil, typo, gaje, abal dan lain lin sebaginya.<br>kalo nggak suka slash nggak usah dibaca ya? nanti kalian marah-marah lagi ama aku hehe.  
>Pairingnya tentu saja DMHP, atau DraRry, maaf buat yang suka Draco X Astoria ataupun buat yang suka Harry X Ginny, saya kurang minata hehe.<br>Ratednya untuk sementara ini adalah T mungkin aku akan ubah jadi M tapi gak tahu sih, takut dimarahi sempai-sempai hehe  
>Ucapan terakhir deh Happy Reading!<p>

_  
>SELAMAT MEMBACA! HOPE YOU ENJOY<p>

Pagi yang indah di London, di sebuah rumah megah nan mewah di pusat kota London tampak suasana yang tidak bisa dibilang tenang, suasana di rumah itu sangat ramai, penuh dengan kegembiraan . di meja makan rumah itu telah dipenuhi oleh 2 orang dewasa, satu orang pemuda berambut pirang platinum dangan wajah jahil berusia kira-kira 14 tahun, seorang gadis belia berusia 12 tahun yang berambut hitam panjang lurus, dan dua orang anak kecil berusia kira-kira 7 tahun yang berwajah sama yang membedakan hanya warna matanya saja salah satu dari mereka bermata emerald dan satunya lagi bermata abu-abu kebiruan.

Keadaan di meja makan itu tampak sangat kacau, pemuda bersurai platinum berusia 14 tahun itu sedang asyik menjahili satu-satunya perempuan di meja makan tersebut, ia terus menggoda gadis berusia 12 tahun itu dengan celoteh-celotehnya yang sangat mengganggu menurut gadis itu.

" Hey Bell, kau terlihat seperti panda dengan lingkaran hitam di wajah jelekmu itu "  
>" Diam kau Slyth!ini semua gara-gara kau! Kau masukan apa ke susuku semalam ? "<br>Gadis yang dipanggil Bell oleh pemuda bersurai platinum itu menatap kakaknya dengan tatapan membunuh yang kentara, jika saja tatapan bisa membunuh maka Author bertaruh sekarang Slyth sudah terkapar tak berdaya di lantai dengan tubuh berlumuran darah. mendapatkan tatapan sadis dari adiknya Slyth masih tenang-tenang saja bahkan sebuah seriangai licik penuh kemenangan hadir di wajah tampanya.

Masih di meja makan, dua orang anak kembar juga sedang berebut makanan, padahal di meja makan masih banyak makanan yang sama tersedia sangat banyak disitu namun sepertinya mereka hanya ingin makanan yang sedang di pegang oleh bocah bermata kelabu.

"Aku ingin daging itu Scorpie! Berikan padaku! Itu adalah daging miliku!" ujar bocah bermata emerald pada bocah bermata kelbu yang dipanggilnya Scorpie, Scorpie hanya menyeringai mendapatkan bentakan dari sang kembaran yang sekarang terlihat ingin menangis "Ambil saja kalo kau bisa Darrel kau tak akan menang melawan calon Pangeran Slytherin ini! " ucap Scorpie dengan seringai yang sama dngan yang di tunjukan Slyth pada Bell, namun sepertinya rebutan makanan itu akan segera berakhir ketika laki-laki bersurai platinum panjang yang dikat rapi berdehem keras pada anak-anak yang sedang 'seru' berdebat, "Ehem, anak-anak kalian ingat dengan peraturan tidak boleh berbicara ketika makan ? " ucap laki-laki yang kira-kira berusia 34 tahunan itu dengan suara tegas dan juga mengintimidasi, semua yang ada di meja makan langsung diam."Maaf Dad, kami tidak akan melakukanya lagi," ucap mereka semua bersamaan.  
>" Baik Dad maafkan tapi kalian berjanji tidak akan melakukanya lagi "<br>" Kami berjanji "  
>Semua serentak mengucapkan itu dengan lirih, mereka sangat tahu jika Dad mereka marah maka mereka akan mendapatkan hukuman yang menurut mereka cukup berat,Draco –laki-laki berambut platinum panjang- tersenyum lembut senyum yang hanya akan diberikan pada keluarganya saja.<br>" Hmmm, ayo semuanya cepat-cepat makanya, bukankah kita akan pergi jalan-jalan ke dunia muggel ? " laki-laki lain yang berwajah imut nan manis nan cantik yang duduk disebelah Draco mencoba mencairkan suasana dengan mengingatkan bahwa hari ini mereka akan berlibur ke dunia muggel, semuanya –kecuali Draco-mengangguk dan menuruti perkataan Mummy mereka yang telah melahirkan mereka,ah ya laki-laki imut nan manis nan cantik itu adalah Harry Potter, sang Pahlawan Dunia Sihir yang telah memusnahkan Voldemort dengan bantuan Draco Malfoy, orang yang dulunya adalah musuh abadinya yang kini telah berubah status menjadi 'suaminya'.

Pasti jika kalian tak melihat kejadian pagi hari yang heboh dengan anak-anak yang sangat mirip dengan Draco dan Harry kalian tidak akan menyangka bahwa mereka –Draco dan Harry- sepasang 'suami-istri', ya siapa yang menyangka bahwa mereka yang tadinya adalah musuh bebuyutan akan menjadi 'suami-istri' seperti sekarang, memang aneh namun ini adalah kenyataan bahwa takdir lah yang menyatukan mereka. sebuah keajaiban pula yang membuat Harry dapat mengandung, ya keajaiban dari para peri hutan yang kabarnya telah punah namun Harry adalah orang pertama atau mungkin terakhir yang melihat peri hutan itu.

_  
>FAMILY<br>_

" Daddy, Mummy, bolehkah kami mengunjungi Aunt Mione dan Uncle Ron, kami ingin melihat Roselin anak mereka," Bell meminta persetujuan dari ayah dan ibunya untuk mengunjung Ron dan Mione, sahabat-sahabat Harry waktu di Hogwarts ya walaupun sampai sekrang mereka masih bersahabat, saat mereka sedang makan di food court muggel.

"hmmmm tentu saja, kami juga ingin melihat Rosellin, bukankah begitu Draco? "

" Baiklah kita kesana, lagi pula katanya Blaise, Theo, dan juga Pans akan mengunjungi mereka hari ini sekalian saja kita reuni,"

setelah menghabiskan makanan mereka akhirnya pergi untuk menemui Ron dan Hermione yang tinggal di sebuah rumah yang berada jauh dari keramaian kota London, tepatnya di sebuah desa di pinggiran London.

Saat mereka tiba disana Bleis,Theo, dan juga Pans telah menunggu mereka, namun ada satu orang lagi yang berada di ruangan itu, sesosok wanita cantik bernama Astoia Grenggrass,mantan pacar Draco.

_  
>TBC<br>_

Maaf singkat banget yaw?astaga dan masih banyak lagi di typo…..tapi thx buat yang udah review ficku kemarin dan mohon review fic ini juga .


	2. Ex girlfriend

Hola hima disini!  
>buat yang kemarin maaf ya? Hima gak tahu kalo harus kaya gitu, ini emang salah hima yang bener-bener baka dan gak tahu harus nyantumin Disclemairnya, hima udah minta maaf ke kak Sun-T dan hima gak bakal buat kesalahan kaya gitu lagi, makasih buat teguranya kakak kakak sekalian hima bener-bener ngucapin makasih dan maaf!<p>

fic ini terinspirasi dari fic kak Sun-T yang berjudul "Soulmates" dan semua chara dalam fic ini tentunya milik JK Rowling kecuali chara bernama Darrel, itu punya kak Sun-T, sedangkan Slyth, Bell, dan beberapa yang lain adalah milikku ^^.  
>family adalah fic DraRry, fic ini Slash kalo gak suka jangan dibaca ya?nanti hima di marahin lagi hehe<br>WARNING!cowok hamil (apa sih namanya), Typo, aneh, abal, dan jelek!

Chap 2 (Mantan Kekasih)

Harry dan Draco kaget melihat Astoria ada di rumah Ron dan Hermione, bahkan Harry akan jatuh jika pundaknya tidak ditahan oleh Draco, sedangkan Draco walaupun sempat merasa kaget namun ia langsung memasang 'topeng es'-nya lagi.

"Ada urusan apa kau ke sini Grenggrass?," Drao menatap Astoria dengan tajam, ia sangat benci jika harus bertemu lagi dengan perempuan licik ini.  
>"Astaga Draco! Apakah itu adalah sapaanmu pada mantan kekasihmu?" Astoria tampak bersandiwara dengan muka dibuat sedih dan kecewa.<br>" che!, bahkan aku sama sekali tidak pernah menganggapmu kekasih! Mana sudi aku menyebut perempuan picik yang hamper membunuh orang yang kucintai sebagai 'Mantan kekasihku' " ucap Draco dengan nada yang dingin dan menusuk,Astoria hanya tersenyum menakutkan –menurut Harry -..  
>"Apa yang dilakukan perempuan ini di sini Ron?" Draco mengalihkan pandangan pada Ron yang berdiri mematung di dekat Hermione.<br>"Astoria katanya hanya mau mengunjungi Rosellin, tapi entahlah maksud sebenarnya," Ron tampak sedikit takut ketika melihat sorot mata dingin Draco, ia sangat hapal bagaimana jika satu ini marah.  
>"Dia berniat jahat Dad " suara yang berasala dari mulut mungil Scorpie membuat semua orang menoleh pada dirinya.<br>"ya wanita ini ingin membuat hubunganmu dan mum berantakan." Kali ini Slyth yang berbicara.  
>"Ia ingin melihat mum shock dan membuat mum cemburu padanya" suara lain yang berasal dari anak kedua Harry dan kalian bertanya-tanya kenapa semua anak Harry mengatakan hal yang memang ada di pikiran Astoria, mereka –anak Harry dan Draco- punya kemampuan yang sanagt saja Slyther Andy Malfoy, anak pertama DraRry ini bisa membaca pikiran, ia juga bias memindahkan benda tanpa menyentuhnya atau yang sering disebut telenetik.<br>Bell Laluna Malfoy, Bell bias bertelepati dengan semua anggota keluarganya,kecuali dengan Slyth.  
>Sikembar Scorpius John dan Darrell Malfoy mereka berdua bisa parsel tongue dan juga Pschometry (merasakan perasaan seseorang hanya dengan menyetuh benda yang pernah disentuh orang tersebut)<br>Kemampua yang sanagt menakjubkan bukan?.akh ya mari kita kembali kecerita.

Astoria yang belum tahu dengan kemampuan khusus anak-anak DraRry hanay mengerutkan kening karena heran mereka bias tahu apa yang dipikirkan dan direncanaknay."Apa maksud kalian dengan berkata seperti itu nak? Mana mungkin Aunty akan melakukan hal itu,"Astoria berkata dengan senyum palsu yang dibuatnya.  
>"che jangan berbohong seperti itu, aku yakin yang dikatakan anak-anakku adalah benar."Draco berkata dengan dingin tanganya terkepal,ia menahan amarah dalam dirinya dengan sekuat tenaga.<br>"Apa yang kau inginkan Astoria? Apa tidak cukup bagimu membuatku hampir terbunuh?" Harry tiba-tiba berteriak dan melepaskan tanagn Draco dari tubuhnya.

BERSAMBUNG!

Huwe maaf2 jelek ya?thx buat saran2nya dan buat pertanyaan kak donatnaughty (benerkan cara nulisnya?) aku bener2 berusia 11 tahun ^^ demi permen jeruk yang aku suka aku berusia 11 tahun hehe


End file.
